La Promesa
by Radika Sundari
Summary: AU. Shonen-si. Shion desea un esclavo propio para ir entrenándose para su vida adulta, sin embargo el joven que elige es extraordinariamente especial y Shion termina involucrándose demasiado.
1. 1

Declaración: Ss y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Historia sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: OoC ligero, AU.  
Tipo: Aventura, Amistad, Slice of Life, Romance, Yaoi, Universo Alterno. 30 drabbles de 100 palabras cada uno.

1- Control

–Por mi cumpleaños quiero un esclavo.

Su voz fue firme y sin dudas, su padre no tardó en aceptar, el año pasado Shion le había pedido un caballo y había aprendido a cuidarlo y mantenerlo limpio; un esclavo absolutamente suyo le enseñaría a tratar a los trabajadores de la hacienda.

El joven ya podía imaginarlo, quería un muchacho de su edad, moreno y castaño; no como él que era pálido por todos lados; quería un esclavo lleno de color, de vida. Deseaba alguien que le perteneciera sólo a él, no podía esperar hasta ser un adulto para tener aquel control.


	2. 2-3-4

Advertencias: Subir un drabble por vez es muy tardado, así que comenzaré a subir de tres.

2 - ANIMALES

El mercado estaba lleno de mercancía, los esclavos estaban atados unos a otros como si fuesen animales y Shion merodeaba de aquí para allá preguntando precios, examinándoles los dientes y los músculos.

Cuando unos ojos verdes se cruzaron con los suyos supo de inmediato que había encontrado lo que buscaba: una piel morena y un cabello cobrizo que lanzaba destellos rojos con la luz del sol. Aquel muchacho sonreía y se mantenía vivaracho a pesar de estar tan encadenado como todos los demás. Shion se mordió la punta de la lengua, tenía que calmarse y lograr hacer un buen negocio.

3 – PEQUEÑO

Shion se tomó su tiempo antes de acercarse al grupo donde estaba atado su objetivo, fingiendo indiferencia examinó a los esclavos del lote y preguntó sus precios; examinó sus cuerpos y presentó varias quejas y escusas.

–Si lo que el señorito busca es un ayudante de cámara, éste es el mejor, conoce todas las tareas.

El joven hizo una expresión de desdén, pues le habían señalado el objeto deseado, pero el precio no le convencía.

–También lo quiero para trabajar en los campos, y éste es muy pequeño para eso.

Era cierto, la cabeza del esclavo le llegaba al hombro.

4 –DISTANCIA

De vuelta a la hacienda de su familia, Shion sonreía. Había logrado una rebaja sustancial en la compra del esclavo y su padre estaba satisfecho. Durante el recorrido de la poca distancia que separaba el mercado, el joven amo no había dejado de sonreír. Muy en contraste el esclavo se había apagado bastante y se mantenía callado.

Eso hizo que el otro se sintiera un poco timado, había comprado al muchacho porque se veía alegre e interesante; se dijo que ya le ordenaría sonreír de nuevo, tan pronto como su padre los dejara a solas, presentía que iba a desaprobarlo.


	3. 5-6-7

5 – Infancia

–¿Cómo te llamas?

Le preguntó en cuanto se encontraron a solas. Lo había guiado hasta el pequeño cuarto anexo al suyo, donde debía alojarse y trabajar su ayudante de cámara, hasta hacía poco esa habitación había sido ocupada por una doncella, pero habiendo entrado Shion a la adolescencia, su padre había considerado que no era propicio que tuviera mujeres cerca. No quería bastardos.

–Dohko…

Contestó el esclavo en voz baja. Había tratado de mantener el espíritu alto, pero no podía más. Su amo de toda la vida lo había vendido, ahora todo sería diferente, su infancia había terminado. Tenía miedo.

.

6 – Mito

–Yo soy Shion, harás las funciones de un ayudante de cámara, pero básicamente debes hacer todo lo que yo te ordene, ¿entiendes?

Dohko asintió con la cabeza, dudoso:

–¿Y el capataz? ¿No debo obedecerlo a él también? Creía…

Shion se molestó:

–Eso no es más que un mito. Aquí nadie puede darte órdenes a parte de mí –luego reflexionó un poco–bueno y mi padre, Hakurei, dueño de toda esta tierra. Pero él no es tú dueño, yo sí. Y deja ya de temblar, no voy a lastimarte.

Dohko no pudo parar, al contrario, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

.

7 – Reconciliación

Shion estaba contrariado, el esclavo estaba llorando y no estaba seguro de cómo controlar aquello. Sabía que cuando traían nuevos cautivos a los campos y éstos lloraban el capataz los hacía callar con azotes, pero él no quería golpear a Dohko. Sabía que podía, incluso sentía un punto de curiosidad sobre aquello, mas nunca había golpeado a nadie y no tenía nada a la mano para hacerlo.

Finamente lo hizo sentar sobre la estrecha cama y de su propia habitación le trajo un poco de vino, se lo hizo beber despacio y Dohko se obligó a reconciliarse con su suerte.


	4. 7-9-10-11

8 – Cinco – 100 palabras

Al día siguiente Dohko tuvo que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para preparar el desayuno para su nuevo amo. Se presentó con nerviosismo frente al capataz y la cocinera, que lo miraron con malicia y le hicieron comentarios desagradables. Trataron de ordenarle tareas que debían hacer ellos, pero el muchacho sabía que lo harían y se negó suavemente, aludiendo que debía cumplir los encargos de Shion primero.

Le subió el desayuno al cuarto a obscuras, recogió la ropa del suelo y luego salió para lavarla. Aquellas actividades eran ordinarias y lo tranquilizaron, luego subió para recibir órdenes nuevas.

.

9 – Flojo – 100 palabras

Cuando entró en la habitación vio que Shion estaba desayunando, vestido con el batín de noche, despeinado; le pareció una estampa agradable y curiosa y sonrió. El joven amo lo percibió y le devolvió el gesto, le gustó que aun sin instrucciones claras, Dohko hubiera tomado la iniciativa de servirle.

–Es agradable ver que no eres flojo, si continúas trabajando así no tendrás ningún problema, Dohko. Ahora prepárame el baño.

El cautivo no se sorprendió por la sequedad de la orden, en su antigua casa también lo trataban así. Obedeció de inmediato, yendo a la cocina para calentar el agua.

.

10 – Blanco – 100 palabras

A pesar de la costumbre de ayudar a sus amos en el baño, aquella ocasión resultó perturbadora para Dohko. El cuerpo desnudo de Shion era hermoso, blanco como la nieve, largo y delgado. La forma de las piernas, del vientre y el cuello tenían una delicadeza que hizo a Dohko tragar saliva. Él también tenía poco de haber entrado en la adolescencia, se había sentido así con las doncellas que trabajaban donde él, jamás había experimentado eso con otro varón.

Observando su propio cuerpo se dio cuenta de lo diferente que resultaba al de su amo, no entendía qué sucedía.

.

11 – Tiempo – 100 palabras

Dohko acabó con sus actividades antes del mediodía. Había cocinado, lavado y limpiado todo aquello que Shion pudiera necesitar y ahora no estaba seguro de qué hacer con su tiempo libre. Aún quedaban las órdenes que el capataz y la cocinera le habían dado, no quería enemistarse con ellos, pero su amo le había prevenido de obedecer a alguien que no fuera él, así que lo esperó en la recamara.

Shion lo sintió observarle y en un capricho le ordenó:

–Ven aquí, léeme esto.

Debía leerlo él, pues era su tarea, pero le pesaba. Sin embargo Dohko no sabía leer.


	5. 11-12-13-14-15

**11 – Tiempo**

Dohko acabó con sus actividades antes del mediodía. Había cocinado, lavado y limpiado todo aquello que Shion pudiera necesitar y ahora no estaba seguro de qué hacer con su tiempo libre. Aún quedaban las órdenes que el capataz y la cocinera le habían dado, no quería enemistarse con ellos, pero su amo le había prevenido de obedecer a alguien que no fuera él, así que lo esperó en la recamara.

Shion lo sintió observarle y en un capricho le ordenó:

–Ven aquí, léeme esto.

Debía leerlo él, pues era su tarea, pero le pesaba. Sin embargo Dohko no sabía leer

.

 **12 – Desencanto**

Para Shion fue un desencanto que Dohko no pudiera obedecerlo en todo. Sin embargo sabía que era culpa suya, pues había ordenado algo que no era posible.

–Tendremos que enseñarte a leer –fue su infantil conclusión.

El esclavo estaba sorprendido, feliz y agradecido; le dirigió otra de esas brillantes sonrisas que tanto le llamaban la atención a su amo.

–El tutor viene por las tardes, tomarás la lección conmigo, veremos si podemos meter algo útil en esa cabeza de esclavo.

El comentario había sido rudo, pero su tono había estado lleno de chanza; Dohko asintió, era listo, aprendería muy rápido.

.

 **13 – Insulto**

El maestro no quiso enseñarle. Se había sentido ofendido ante la idea de que un esclavo recibiera sus lecciones, ¡era un insulto!, ¡un desperdicio! Hakurei había tenido que intervenir para calmarlo.

Dohko estaba triste, humillado. Shion en cambio estaba furioso. Algún día él sería el amo de aquella tierra, y entonces haría apalear a ese viejo tonto. Recibir su negativa lo afianzó más en su propósito.

–Si él no quiere enseñarte lo haré yo mismo. Tú eres mío y aprenderás lo que yo quiera. Esos…

Y soltó una retahíla de insultos contra todos los que lo contrariaban. Dohko le sonrió.

.

 **14 – Libro**

Establecieron una rutina entre ellos. Dohko trabajaba desde la madrugada, ayudaba a Shion a bañarse y a vestirse; luego comía, unas horas ayudaba en la cocina –no quería hacerse enemigos– mientras su amo tomaba la lección y por las noches aprendía las letras.

Ya sabía contar y su dominio del idioma era bueno, en unas semanas aprendió el alfabeto completo; luego de un par de meses leyó su primer libro, un cuento infantil que Shion le había prestado. Era su objeto más preciado, pues su madre solía leérselo cuando era niño. Ahora la voz profunda de Dohko lo haría dormir.

.

 **15 – Postre s**

Pasaron varios meses cuando un día, de pronto, Shion decidió romper la rutina.

–Ve a la cocina y llena esta canasta de pan, carne seca y manzanas. Este odre llénalo del vino del barril más viejo, el que es dulce.

Dohko dudó un instante, la cocinera iba a ponerse como loca si hacía caso, dudaba que le dejara sacar nada.

–¡Vamos, date prisa!

Reclamó Shion y Dohko, muy sorprendido, tuvo que obedecer. Contra sus expectativas, la vieja mujer no se negó, llenó la canasta con todo lo indicado e incluso le puso un trozo de panal de abeja como postre.


	6. 16-20

16 – Enfermedad

Shion lo condujo a los establos y le preguntó si sabía montar un caballo, como respondió que sí subieron a un par de animales de poca estampa y salieron al paso, Dohko cargando los víveres.

El joven heredero lo guió hasta el pueblo cercano, y hasta la iglesia, la rodearon por un costado y ataron los caballos a la cerca del cementerio. El esclavo no decía nada, comprendía por fin la actitud de la cocinera.

Shion lo guió hasta una lápida donde Dohko pudo leer el nombre de una mujer.

–Murió de una enfermedad, hace unos años. Le habrías gustado.

.

17 – Quizás

Oraron frente a la tumba y luego Shion dejó sobre ella un poco de la comida que habían llevado y derramó un poco de vino.

–¿Tu madre también murió?

Preguntó entonces, un poco contrariado, pero no, la madre de Dohko estaba viva, seguía en la casa de sus viejos amos, el muchacho la extrañaba mas sabía que estaría bien, jamás la habían maltratado.

–Quizá podría llevarte a verla…

Ofreció Shion, invadido por la piedad, una vez más Dohko le dedicó una de esas sonrisas cálidas que le estrujaban el corazón; lo haría, pensó, sólo para verle aquella expresión de nuevo.

.

18 – Ridículo

Shion tenía que cumplir su promesa, sin embargo sabía que no era apropiado presentarse en casa de alguien que no conocía para reunir a un par de esclavos. Probablemente su padre podría ayudarle, pero dudaba de que apoyara su propósito.

Tendría que desarrollar un plan por su cuenta, mas todo lo que se le ocurría le parecía ridículo: presentarse como un cobrador o un vecino, esperar fuera de la hacienda a que la mujer saliera…

Pensando y pensando, finalmente se decidió por una idea, quizá no funcionara, pero su inventiva no daba para más. Se lamentó por ser tan joven.

.

19 – Lluvia

Volvieron a tomar los caballos el siguiente domingo, anduvieron por la campiña hasta el viejo hogar de Dohko y esperaron. Tuvieron suerte y comenzó a llover, entonces Shion dirigió los caballos a la puerta principal y con sus maneras más frías y educadas pidió posada en lo que pasaba la lluvia.

El anfitrión lo recibió con algo de molestia, sin embargo Shion supo mostrarse encantador y agradecido y mantuvieron una larga charla. Mientras tanto el esclavo había sido enviado a la cocina, donde pudo encontrarse con su madre. Hubo lágrimas y abrazos, Dohko le aseguró muchas veces que era feliz.

.

20 – Héroe

Una vez que la lluvia amainó tuvieron que retirarse. Pero Dohko ya había conseguido información sobre las idas y vueltas próximas de su madre y prometió buscarla.

Sentía una sensación cálida de confianza y valor, nunca nadie había hecho algo tan importante por él. De pronto veía a Shion con ojos diferentes, no sólo como el amo amable sino como un auténtico héroe, como una luz cálida en su vida, una esperanza.

Guiado por aquella emoción acercó su montura a la ajena y le cogió la mano. Shion se tensó un momento, luego le regresó el contacto discretamente, con alegría.


	7. 21-25

21 – Primera vez – 100 palabras

Esa noche Shion no pudo dormir, recordaba el cálido contacto de la mano de Dohko. Era la primera vez en muchos años que recibía un gesto de afecto, su padre era parco con el contacto físico y sus otros parientes no solían visitarlos.

Los pálpitos de su corazón lo obligaron a levantarse y cruzar la puerta pequeña que separaba su habitación del cuartucho ajeno.

Dohko estaba profundamente dormido, y aún en sueños sonreía. Shion sintió su corazón caldearse y sus rodillas temblar ante la visión. En silencio se prometió a sí mismo hacer feliz a aquella criatura, pues era suya.

.

22 – Herida

Pasaron años alegres y sencillos, ambos muchachos iban creciendo entre sus obligaciones y algunas tardes de travesuras y juegos. Dohko aún realizaba sus actividades humildes de sirviente, pero también había aprendido de geografía, leyes, agricultura y todo aquello que Shion pudiera enseñarle.

Este se encontraba cada día más ocupado, aprendiendo a llevar la hacienda, pero platicaban todas las noches, luego de que Shion le diera alguna lección.

Dohko tenía una tarde libre a la semana, que empleaba para ir a ver a su madre. Uno de esos días el esclavo no regresó. Shion sintió una herida abrirse en su pecho.

.

23 – Captura

Hakurei estaba furioso, su hijo había sido especialmente pródigo con aquella ingrata criatura, quería movilizar a sus hombres de confianza y organizar la captura del fugitivo. Shion le rogó que esperara, quizá Dohko había tenido un contratiempo, un accidente… No podían saber la razón de su retraso, pero se negaba a creer que pudiera abandonarle así, sin despedirse siquiera.

La noche entera pasó y el esclavo no volvía. Shion decidió entonces salir a buscarlo él mismo. A mitad del camino lo vio venir. Dohko estaba lleno de lodo, tenía el cabello muy revuelto y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

.

24 – Mentira

Shion saltó del caballo antes de que se detuviera. Corrió hacia él y le cogió los hombros.

–¡Dohko!, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué sucedió?

El esclavo no lo miró a los ojos, solamente sorbió su nariz y contestó.

–Nada…

Era evidente que aquello era una mentira, su voz estaba rota. Shion decidió no presionarlo, cogiéndolo de la mano caminó junto a él todo el camino de regreso, asustado y feliz, no sabía qué le había pasado a Dohko, pero estaba allí, no le había abandonado.

Al llegar a la hacienda Hakurei exigió una explicación. Llorando, Dohko explicó que su madre había muerto.

.

25 – Fracaso

Hakurei no le impuso castigo alguno, pero Dohko apenas se dio cuenta, estaba perdido en su propia desolación y aunque seguía trabajando diligentemente había perdido la sonrisa.

Shion estaba preocupado y furioso, se había prometido a sí mismo cuidar a Dohko, pero había fracasado, había cosas de las que no podía protegerlo. Quería sacarlo de aquel estado de melancolía y aturdimiento en el que estaba sumido y no sabía cómo. Lo escuchaba llorar todas las noches, apenas en un murmullo.

Finalmente una noche se levantó y fue a su lado, Dohko lo miró con desolación y Shion, inclinándose, lo besó.


	8. 26-30

**26 – Interrupción**

Aquel contacto suave y húmedo los llenó a ambos de una paz preciosa y luminosa. Sin decir nada, Dohko le sonrió un poco. En días siguientes sonreiría más, y buscaría sus labios cada vez que se encontraran a solas.

Esos momentos fueron una absoluta felicidad para ambos, una entrega inocente y cálida, un secreto inconfesable y peligroso que los hacía sonreír y bailar.

Para Hakurei no pasó desapercibido el cambio en su hijo, espió sus salidas para ver si encontraba a la muchacha responsable y se extrañó de no descubrir a ninguna. Poco después los interrumpiría en la recamara, besándose.

 **27 – Sobrenatural**

Una angustia sobrenatural se apoderó de Hakurei ante aquella escena. Shion saltó de inmediato, asustado, trató –entre balbuceos– de explicar lo inexplicable y la angustia del anciano se convirtió en furia.

Gritó llamando a sus hombres de confianza y éstos arrastraron a Dohko fuera de la habitación, Shion estaba atónito, ¿qué planeaban hacer con él?, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Trató de detenerlos, pero su propio padre lo arrastró al miserable cuarto del esclavo y lo encerró allí. Shion alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de Dohko cuando el látigo cayó sobre su espalda y los emuló desde su encierro, fuera de sí.

 **28 – Pelea**

– ¿Dónde está Dohko?

Fue lo primero que preguntó cuando su padre lo dejó salir.

–Voy a vender a ese esclavo.

Shion sintió la furia corriéndole por todo el cuerpo, pero se obligó a hablar con calma.

–No, no lo harás. Dohko es mío, mío no tuyo. Jamás te perdonaré si tratas de venderlo, jamás volveré a dirigirte la palabra.

Hakurei se sintió vivamente impresionado, nunca había visto a su hijo así, jamás se le había enfrentado. Era su primogénito, lo único que le quedaba de su primer esposa…

–No puede quedarse aquí.

–Yo me haré cargo de eso, de todo.

 **29 – Brisa**

Dohko se retorcía de dolor mientras Shion limpiaba las heridas en su espalda. Estaba tan sensible que la más fina brisa le lastimaba y el trapo que retiraba la sangre vieja era bastante más rudo. Se encontraba asustado, asombrado y agradecido de que fuera Shion quien le cuidara, había tenido miedo de no volver a verlo.

–Te quiero.

Se lo dijo por desesperación, por dolor y porque era verdad. Shion no detuvo su tarea y tardó un rato muy largo en responderle.

–Yo también, Dohko. No sabes cuánto te quiero.

Precisamente por eso y por su promesa, tendría que hacerlo…

 **30 – Independencia**

Dohko se recuperó, Shion lo subió a un caballo y lo condujo hasta el pueblo vecino. Allí le tendió un rollo de papeles y una bolsa con monedas.

–Ve a la cuidad, allí podrás encontrar trabajo; son cartas de recomendación y el oficio de emancipación. Esconde el dinero. Y no vuelvas.

Dohko presentía aquello, pero no podía creerlo.

–Shion…

Este lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole levemente las heridas de la espalda.

–Quiere matarte… yo te quiero vivo, aunque estés lejos…

Ambos lloraron su impotencia.

–Volveré, cuando seamos mayores, te lo juro.

Se despidieron con un último beso y aquella promesa.

 **FIN**


End file.
